Book Four: Air
by Nessie - Pillow Biting Monster
Summary: Aang may have defeated Firelord Ozai, but the world is left torn to pull its pieces back together. Aang wants to help, but he wants to save what's left of his heritage as well... What should he do?


**Book 4:**

**Air**

_Water... Earth... Fire... Air... Long ago the four nations lived together in harmony. Then everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them. But when the world needed him the most, he vanished. A hundred years passed and my brother and I discovered the new Avatar. An Airbender named Aang. And although his Airbending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he can save anyone. But I believe, Aang can save the world._

_He spent winter mastering Waterbending. By the time ipring came to an end, he had learned how to Earthbend. At summer he learned all about the art of Firebending. Now that autumn has arrived, I can't help but wonder if the season of shifting winds will teach him something new._

**Chapter One:**

**A Meeting With Roku**

Katara pushed the curtains hesitantly apart and stepped out on the balcony. Her favorite Airbender was sitting at the edge of the stone banister, gazing at the ever stretching city, the Earth Kingdom's jewel, Ba Sing Se. She quietly made her way to Aang and placed her dark hand on top of his.

Aang lifted his head to look at her. He never got tired of looking at his favourite **(was spelled wrong)** Waterbender's beautiful face. A sweet smile spread across his face. "Hey," he said.

"Hey," Katara said back and sat next to him. "What's on your mind?" She had noticed he was rather quiet this morning.

Aang shrugged as **(previous sentence is a fragment technically and this flows better)** Katara observed him, in the heavy, dark yellow clothes of his. It was going to take a while for her to get used to him being more than just 'the child she'd found in **(pretty sure you typed quick. This needs to be in not it.)** the iceberg'. The way he had matured and grown to meet his true destiny in such a short time was impressive. Being one of the closest friends of his, even the thought of that filled her with pride. "A lot of things."

"Like?" Aang stretched his hand and pulled her closer, and she happily cuddled herself on his chest.

"Hmm… Airbenders. Firebenders… The Fire Colonies… Everything."

"It's okay." Katara planted a soft kiss on his cheek. "Everything's over. Zuko is taking care of everything. There's nothing for you worry about." She stroked his face trying to reassure him.

"I shouldn't stop because Ozai isn't a threat any **(placing the word "no" here is a double negative)** more. Katara, he's caused chaos to all four corners of the earth! He's left all nations confused and hurt! You saw that village at the Fire Nation. He didn't even care for his _own_ people! And I am the Avatar! I know I should help them all, not stop and let the world put its pieces back together. I wasn't meant to _watch_ them take care of things alone…"

Katara looked up at him, and gave him a little peck on the lips. "I should have known you'd say something like this." She stared right into his grey eyes for a few seconds.

Aang smiled, blushing like a little child. "So you understand?"

"You're the Avatar. I should have known this would happen. Aang… My sweet Airbender… The only Airbender…" she murmured and buried her face at the curve of his neck. He breathed in deeply her scent.

"Do you really think that I am the last one?" Aang asked **(asked not said. Said is for statements.)** in a low voice.

Katara looked at him with sad eyes. "We've been in all Air Temples, Aang… You saw it with **(pretty sure this was a typo as well)** your own eyes. I'm really sorry. You _are_ the last Airbender."

Aang felt his eyes water and turned to face the city walls far in the horizon. The sun was finally rising, painting the sky a vivid shade of carrot orange **(saying the type of veggie the orange reminds you of is a better descriptive device)** as the first rays found their way through the city. His thoughts travelled to Monk Giatso and all his friends, those hundred and thirteen year old memories; that was all that was left of them. "True… I'm the last one."

"But you're not alone." Katara smiled. "You've got me. And Sokka, and Toph, and Zuko. We're all here for you."

"I know. You're my family. Thank you for that."

She let her finger trail the blue Airbender tattoo stretching across his forehead and going all the way to the back of his neck, sending pleasant chills down the young Airbender's spine. "I love you, Aang."

"I love you too, Katara," he said, without a hint of doubt tainting his voice.

Far away, into the depths of the Fire Nation's Capital City, under a small, red-roofed pavilion in the Palace Garden, Firelord Zuko and his girlfriend, Mai, were feeding the turtle-ducks by the pond with fresh corn. The youngest turtle-ducklings chased one another while picking the little seeds, using their food mostly for play rather than to sate their hunger. Mai smiled down at them, entertained by the sight of them creating random patterns on the water's surface.

"I like it when you smile like that," Zuko said and stroked her cheek.

Mai kissed him gently and absentmindedly she tossed the whole pouch with the corn into the pond, where the little turtle-ducklings welcomed it excitedly.

Zuko instantly recognised the characteristic sound of his uncle sipping tea coming from behind him. Both Mai and he looked at the grey-haired, long-retired general. "Uncle Iroh," Zuko said, waving.

"Excuse us, Mai. Would you mind if I stole him from you for a while?" Iroh asked, in his usual kind voice.

"Of course. Go ahead," Mai said, nodding and putting some distance between her and the pavilion. Zuko's eyes followed her as she left the gardens and eventually he decided it was rude ignoring his uncle because he was looking at his girlfriend.

"I didn't expect you to be up already. Did you rest well?" the scarred Firelord asked. His uncle had arrived last noon after a day and a half's sail; it was a tiring trip indeed.

"The palace's beds cannot be compared to any other, I have to admit," Iroh said between sips. "Would you like some jasmine tea? I just made it, the pot is almost full."

Zuko shook his head and muttered, "No, thanks." The old general placed the china on the pavilion's banister, looking at the pond. The turtle-ducks were still busy picking on the floating corn. "How long are you planning to stay?"

"Not _too_ long, Prince Zuko. I don't want to lose all my customers in Ba-Sing-Se," Iroh said, laughing wholeheartedly. "If the teashop doesn't open again soon, they're going to go and find a different one."

"You make the best tea in the city. They'll gather like fireflies around a lantern lit at night as soon as you return," Zuko assured him.

"Oh, I hope so. It gets lonely when the shop is empty now that I don't have you around."

"Maybe I could come to stay for a while. Try to earn the trust of Ba Sing Se's citizens," Zuko offered. Who would have known, that after all this time, he would _want _to live like a simple peasant and help at his uncle's tea shop.

"No, Zuko. Your place is here now. You have to stay here and take care of your Nation. The world is still filled with too much anger and hatred towards our people for you to come out in the open, especially in Ba Sing Se. Don't forget that Azula created mayhem there not too long ago."

"But I'm not _like_ her!" Zuko exclaimed. "I've been in Ba Sing Se before. Nobody said anything!"

"Back then you looked like one more fugitive, chased down by the Fire Nation. You won't be treated with the same pity and concern now that you're the new Firelord."

"But, uncle! You know I'm not like that, right?" Zuko couldn't hide the slight trembling in his voice.

"Of course I do. You've grown to a strong and brave man, Zuko. You just need to understand that for the people who don't know you, it is very easy to jump to rushed conclusions because of your origins. Don't expect anyone's sympathy anymore. The following times are going to be difficult; people will go over a lot trying to put their lives back together."

Zuko considered what his uncle was saying. He had to admit to himself that he was right. This war had weakened the spirits of people; but at the same time, it had hardened them, made them uncaring and harsher than they were before. He'd seen the violence that was out there; the power that was abused by everyone who could get just a little more than the rest. Eventually, he nodded. "I understand what you mean, uncle."

"I knew you would, Zuko." Iroh patted his nephew's shoulder. "Now, as you may have realized yourself, the reasons for my short trip to the Capital City aren't purely relaxation and better sleep on the palace's beds. The Order of the White Lotus requested that I come see you, as I am the closest person to you who has full knowledge of the Order's actions."

"Define _actions_, uncle," Zuko said. After the most powerful members of the Order stroke a few days ago, helping out during the day of Sozin's Comet, Zuko had been left with the impression that they returned to their tea-drinking, Pai-Sho-playing, peaceful natures of theirs.

"You can't except peace to spread overnight, now, Zuko, do you?" Iroh inquired.

"Of course not," his nephew agreed.

"We're doing what we can. I was at the throne room earlier. I marked the most problematic areas. And I'm afraid about the colonials… Now that a balance is beginning to exist again, those little spots of Fire Nation into the Earth Kingdom are not going to be treated fairly. You should talk with the palace's counsellors **(corrected word)** about it."

"I will," Zuko promised.

"Now, if you excuse me, I promised to have a cup of tea with Captain Fu **(when a word such as captain or president is put before a name, capitalize it)**. He's a kind man; **(run on sentence. Commas will not work here. Semicolons or periods, sweetie!)** he agreed to sail all the way from the Serpent's Pass to the Capital's port just for me. Sadly, he can hardly tell apart boiled water from the delicate taste of vanilla tea." He laughed to himself, picking up his cup. "Well, Zuko, I will come back in the afternoon to talk to you more extensively about our problems at the Earth Kingdom. Go enjoy your lovely morning with Mai!" The old man started walking away, shaking his head at that old captain's lack of knowledge about tea and headed towards the port.

Back in Ba Sing Se, the gang sat down to enjoy a tasty breakfast cooked by Katara, whose cooking was the only of the four of them that had no chances of giving them a food poisoning. Aang remained silent while eating, unlike his usual self, who'd play with his food and try to do tricks by Airbending anything available on the table.

Katara, although noticing it, didn't say anything, knowing it wasn't one of the best days for her beloved Airbender. She was also more absentminded than usual, trying to come up with ways to make Aang's day.

Sokka was daydreaming of Sukki, who was probably already awake and ready to start her day, training with the other Kyoshi warriors. At the Earth King's palace, her group had been given rooms to stay for as long as they wished, as a thank you for helping with clearing the city of Dai Li agents and Fire Nation troops.

"Uh… Guys? Why are you all so silent? And you're all there, I can feel you," Toph said. Sokka sighed dreamily. Annoyed, Toph punched his arm.

"Hey! Why did you do that for?"

"Just checking," she said, grinning.

"Checking, _what_?"

"If you're still landed on earth."

"Very funny, Toph, honesty, _very_ funny…"

"Did you guys say anything?" Aang asked, as if he just realized he wasn't the only person in the room.

"No, us? Nah… Go ahead, dream on," Toph said sarcastically.

Without taking notice of the irony though, Aang nodded. "Okay," he said and leaned his head against his palm. "Actually, I think I'm gonna go take a walk, okay? I'll see you all later," he said, and sat up. On his way out, he grabbed his staff which rested against the wall by the door.

Katara was just one step behind him. "I'd better go and see what's wrong with him," she said and followed Aang.

"Well, Boomerang guy," Toph started. "Just you and me now."

"Why does that sound threatening?" Sokka mustered, giving Toph a suspicious look.

"Hmmm, now that Aang's gone, you're just Boomer guy, right?" She burst out laughing at her own joke.

Sokka didn't crack a smile. "Your sarcasm still needs a lot of work, Toph," he mumbled.

"Yeah. Right," Toph agreed, growing serious. "Trying is what counts, right?"

"Not for my ears," Sokka said, pushing his hair back to his usual wolftail.

Toph placed her fist on the table, forcing the tile right under Sokka to go up and throw him off his seat. "That hurt!" Sokka complained. Momo jumped on Sokka's head and picked up some food from his plate. All Sokka could do was roll his eyes.

"Yup. I know."

Aang wandered aimlessly around the city for a few hours, until he reached the inner walls of Ba-Sing-Se and stood in front of the entrance of the city's zoo. The sun shone brighter here as there were no homes to block the light's course. Aang shielded his eyes with the back of his palm and walked forward.

The zoo's owner approached him the moment he saw him. He couldn't forget how the Avatar had helped him create this space for the animals and led them all there. They walked for a while together and the man explained to **( so works best!)** Aang all the plans he had for new spaces he planned on building and the kinds of animals he wanted like to bring.

A small crackling cry made Aang's head turn around. He was sure this was a Flying Lemur. He ran to the closest 'animal pit', following the source of the sound and looking around excitedly. The owner was on his tracks.

"You didn't tell me that you had Flying L–" but his sentence was cut short as he saw that a different animal was responsible for the noise. "Uh… Owl-cats," he finished half-heartedly.

"I'm doing my best to gather as many animals as possible, Aang. The Owl-cats gathered here by themselves actually. They've really made themselves like home."

"I see…"

"If I am right, my boy, you thought they were something different."

"Yeah…" he said sadly. "For a second I thought they sounded like a Flying Lemur…"

"Why, that's impossible! Flying Lemurs have been extinct for almost a hundred years! I… I mean other than _your_ Flying Lemur that is."

"If, by any chance, you happen to see any, could you let me know?" Aang asked, getting lost into his thoughts again.

"Of course. But don't expect to hear news about it anytime soon! More Flying Lemurs are going to show up when people walk the moon!" He **(capitalize after quotes if you use punctuation inside of them, even if it isn't a name)** said, laughing and walking away.

"Walking the moon… I don't think Yue would like that…" Aang whispered to himself, continuing his walk around the plethora of animals.

Katara stopped following Aang as soon as she saw him enter the zoo, and instantly knew what she could do to brighten his mood. She walked around the countless shops, looking for what she needed. It took her a long while to get everything and leave it back at their place in the Upper Ring. When she got there the house was empty, so she supposed that Toph and Sokka were also busy with something.

Unfortunately for her, Momo was there, snuffling through some unsuccessful attempts of Sokka drawing Appa, Aang and the rest of them.

"Momo, what are you doing?" she complained, looking at the mess of drawings on the floor. "I am sooo not tidying this up!"

As she walked back outside, Momo flew over her head and landed on her shoulder. "You coming along? Don't get in trouble," she warned the Lemur, who looked at her curiously with its round, green eyes. "And stay away from the Bearded Cats, okay?"

Momo pulled her hair loops **(loops sounds better and more correct)** and she decided to take that as a yes. On her way to the zoo she stopped and got some vegetable snacks that Aang liked so much and hid them in her bag so that Momo wouldn't eat them all before they got to the zoo.

Growing tired of walking around aimlessly, Aang snapped his staff open, turning it into a glider. He pushed hard against the ground and took off, heading home. The rooftops grew smaller and smaller, and in a much better condition of as he flew over the Middle and eventually the Upper Ring. Thanks to Appa's stable, it wasn't too difficult to spot their place. He headed right away towards his Flying Bison, who was resting. The last trails of summer heat lingering at the first days of autumn **(seasons, unless used as a person's name, are not capitalized.)** were making him sleepy and at the moment he resembled a gigantic, snoring fur ball with a brown arrow on its surface.

"Appa? Hey, buddy?" he said, stroking his big nose. "Wake up, sleepy head."

The Bison stirred and looked up at him. He stood on his six, big feet and yawned so loudly that he almost pushed Aang against the wall. Aang laughed.

"There's my boy." Appa licked him happily. "Hey, wanna make a little trip?" he asked and the Bison eagerly walked out the stable, giving Aang hardly any time to tie his saddle on him. "Hey! Wait up! The point was to take me with you," the young Airbender said, climbing on the Bison's head and flying up in the morning sky.

Katara searched for Aang everywhere, trying to keep Momo out of trouble _and _away from Aang's veggie snacks at the same time, but in the end, she failed to do everything at once. In the end, Aang was nowhere to be seen and all of the snacks were safely hidden in Momo's stomach...

_Aang? Where did you go?_ Katara thought and decided to go back home.

Back at the palace, Zuko and Mai were spending their time together, enjoying the peace and quiet of the palace's gardens. Sometimes, words were not necessary for these two to share what they were thinking.

In the distance a rushed set of feet echoed on the cobbled path and soon was followed by a man's voice saying, "My Firelord, sire, the Avatar is here to talk to you." The soldier bowed in respect as soon as he was in front of Zuko and Mai.

Zuko stood up, dusted himself off and held out his hand to help out Mai. "Tell him I'll be with him shortly."

"And, Lady **(just like captain or president, lady is capitalized before a name)** Mai, Ty Lee said she wanted to see you. She is waiting at your quarters."

Mai nodded. The guard straightened his body, placed his right hand in a straight fashion on top of his fisted left one and left hurriedly to get back to his post.

"So this means we should get going… Duty calls," she said, her voice returning to typical, bored Mai tone.

"What do you think Ty Lee wants you for _this time_?" Zuko asked as they started walking towards the palace. Mai's giggly childhood friend, Ty Lee, had an odd history. She was a pretty girl, who instead of enjoying the benefits of being part of one of the most privileged families at the Fire Nation, had joined the circus and in search of more adventure had followed Zuko's insane and extremely persuasive sister, Azula. At the moment, she had decided that being part of the Kyoshi warriors was her true calling.

"What do you think that Aang wants you for _this time_?" Mai said back, mimicking his tone.

Zuko chuckled. "I have no idea. But it must be important to come here and have a _guard_ announce his arrival. Typical Aang would land right on top of the pond and say hi himself."

Mai half grinned, entwining hands with him. "Sounds like something he would do."

"Yeah…" Zuko said absently, wondering if Aang was in some kind of trouble. Something wasn't right.

At the same time, Toph was sitting on one of the cushions at their place in Ba-Sing-Se and was playing with her 'earthspace' shard, like Sokka liked to call it. That boy honestly had nicknames for everything and anything.

"Hey, careful with this thing. Don't want it get into my food, okay?" Sokka said, gulping down big bites of roast duck hungrily.

A wicked grin showed on Toph's face. She placed her toes on the floor, which gave her the ability to sense every move Sokka did. She had to admit he was almost moving with super speed when it came to bringing food to his mouth. Not that she was ever going to mention that to Sokka though. "And what am I going to get in exchange?" she asked, bending Sokka's stone bowl and pulling it her way. The bowl floated on the air, levitating first to the right and then to the left in front of Sokka's face, who couldn't reach it at this distance.

The Southern Tribe warrior narrowed his blue eyes, barely containing a low growl. When someone got between Sokka and his food, bad things happened. And not always to this someone _or _the food. "Hey! Don't mess with _my food_!"

"You gonna stop me, broken-leg boy?" She laughed and forced the bowl circle Sokka's head once, before hauling it back at a safe distance from him.

Sokka's stomach growled loudly in complaint. "I know, stomach, I know! Working on it," he said softly, as if he was talking to a baby. This made the scene only funnier to Toph.

Katara entered the room, the funny sight of the bowl floating a few feet in the air and her brother attempting and miserably failing to reach it while keeping his legs crossed and sitting on a cushion making her forget her former worries. "Give. It. Back!" her stubborn brother snarled at Toph.

"Hey, Katara," Toph said, waving at her direction. Of course Toph had _seen_ her walking right in. For a second the bowl lost weight, but before Sokka could grip it, it was high in the air again. This was another thing Toph had _seen_.

"Sokka, wouldn't it be easier if you just stood up and caught it?" the dark-haired Waterbender asked, leaning against the wall and enjoying the show.

"Oh, you didn't hear the news," Toph said matter-of-factly. That suspicious impish grin of hers was back. "Sokka got his leg hurt again."

"Toph! You said you'd keep it a secret!" Sokka yelled, his voice becoming high pitched, almost like a little girl's.

"Yeah, like your sister wouldn't notice you being stuck on a fat pile of pillows all day long," Toph said, sticking out her tongue at him.

Katara rolled her eyes at her brother. "When will you learn to sit down and be quiet when you get hurt? Sokka, it's not so long ago that you _broke_ your leg! The day of Sozin's Comet was just a week ago!"

"Ooooh, and you should have seen how it happened," Toph said, in a conspiratorial way, as if revealing a big secret.

"No, you _wouldn't_!" Sokka warned, narrowing his eyes. Not that the Blind Bandit sitting across him could see that. Or that even if she could that it would stop her.

"He fell down the stairs because all he could look at was Sukki!"

Sokka blushed violet and squirmed in his seat uncomfortably. Katara laughed along with Toph loudly. "It's not that funny," her brother grumbled.

"It actually is, Sokka," Katara said honestly, struggling to hold back a new wave of giggles. Slowly, she managed to compose herself. She cleared her throat and tried to play it serious. "Now let me see your leg and see if I can heal it." Sokka obediently stretched his leg on his side, allowing Katara access to it. She inspected his ankle, which was already swelling. "Hmm… It's just a twist. Nothing too bad." Katara bended the water out of Sokka's glass, which was resting on the low, wooden table before them and ran her hands over the sore skin. Sokka instantly the coolness of the water relieve the swelling and the pain receded. "There. Good as new," Katara said as she finished and led the water back into the glass.

Sokka made a mental note of not drinking more of that water and excitedly said, "Sure it is!" instantly jumping on his feet and grabbing his bowl before Toph managed to react. "I am going to eat with Sukki. Because when you've got Toph around, it's impossible to keep your food in one place!" He ran out quickly, clutching his bowl tightly in his hands.

"Well, it was fun for as long as it lasted." Toph let out a heavy sigh and crossed her hands over her chest.

"Were you the one to make him trip?" Katara asked in a low voice, taking her brother's seat across Toph.

"Well… I might have made the stairs somewhat uneven around the area where Sokka was, **(Comma here. It's not a question but a statement. Plus it helps the flow)**" she said innocently. "Didn't mean to do it on purpose. He was moving in my practice area!" She couldn't help a chuckle.

"You were right; it _was _fun for as long as it lasted."

The girls laughed until their stomachs began to hurt. When Toph wasn't looking, Katara snuck the water again out of Sokka's glass and shaping it into a large bubble, she led it over the oblivious Earthbender's head. A few seconds later, Katara snapped her fingers, letting the bubble land on Toph's head, soaking her to the bone. Feeling as if a bucket of cold water had been emptied on her head, she shivered.

"But _that_ was for tripping _my_ brother."

Toph shook her hair, sending water drops all over the room. "Jeez, Katara, it's going to take years for me to dry up now."

"I know," Katara agreed and watched Toph shake her head from side to side, making water fly to all directions.

Aang was pacing up and down at the throne room, waiting for the Firelord to arrive. The room inspired fear to him, and violence, leftovers of Ozai's reign.

Tall flames surrounded the back of the room, creating an ominous atmosphere. They surrounded the Firelord's empty throne almost possessively, crackling loudly, as if warning that no one should approach. Towering, wooden columns were placed with geometrical precision to each side of the imposing doors and led all the way to the flame shaped throne, giving the impression of a long hallway. On his right and his left, the walls were coated by heavy, scarlet curtains made of velvet, adorned with the Fire Nation's golden flame. Aang wondered if there were windows hidden behind them…

On his front, a large, mahogany table was placed and on top of it, held down by four ink bottles made of colourless glass, was a large map of all the four nations and the world as they knew it outstretched on the wide surface. This was one of the few things that had remained unchanged in the past hundred years.

Aang headed toward the map and inspected it carefully. He placed his hand over what was once the Northern Air Temple and felt overwhelmed with sadness for the abandoned place that once was his home.

_All there's now left is ruins, and skeletons…_ he thought.

On the map he spotted seven Pai Sho tiles placed on top of specific locations around the Earth Kingdom. He had visited some of them, while some others remained completely unknown to him. He thought that General Iroh, Zuko's uncle must have been here recently… He was the only one who would have used Pai Sho tiles to mark locations on a map. Made sense that his Tea Shop in Ba Sing Se wasn't open for the past three days. He must have been somewhere around the palace.

"Aang," said a hoarse, low voice. The young Avatar would recognize it anywhere.

"Hi, Zuko. Thanks for coming."

"You're at my house. I should at least come and see what you needed."

Aang smiled gratefully. A while back, he wouldn't have imagined that the same Zuko, the one whose biggest desire was to capture him and hand him over to his father to get his honour back, would become his Firebending teacher _and_ one of his most trusted friends. "How are things going?"

"It's… Things are being placed back in order," Zuko said hesitantly.

His friend didn't have trouble noticing the uncertainty on his voice. "This doesn't sound exactly like everything's _well_."

Zuko scratched the back of his head and let his hair down. He hadn't still gotten used to living in the palace again. It had been a while since he last went everywhere with is hair pushed in a bun, the Fire Nation's emblem on them. While living as a prince in exile and as a humble Earth Kingdom peasant he was in no need of such formalities. He hid the Firelord's crown into his robes and looked at Aang. "I'm not going to lie to you, Aang. Things are a big mess. Stopping my father was only the beginning. There's still a lot to be done. I'm still struggling to pull all the Fire Nation troops back to the homeland."

Aang nodded, thinking. He returned to the unfolded map. "And what about these? What do these markings mean?" He pointed at the Pai Sho tiles, his finger finally landing on the Lotus Flower tile. This somehow stood out to him.

"My uncle arrived yesterday. The Order of the White Lotus is trying to help as much as they can. Whenever they spot trouble, they try to make things right. There are the places where they didn't achieve a thing."

"Who is causing trouble there?"

"Disobedient Fire Nation soldiers… Fire Nation hating, Earth Kingdom villages… Practically everyone." Zuko sighed and towered over the map, staring at the Fire Nation Capital, their current location. "I wanted to go and see what I could do there myself."

"Do you want help?"

"I'm not going," Zuko said quickly.

"Why?"

"My uncle said that it is not wise to go to the Earth Kingdom now. He says that there are so many people who think that I am like…" his words faded and he stopped.

"Like your father? But you're not!" Aang exclaimed.

"They don't know, Aang. They hate everything Fire Nation. It ruined their villages, their lives. And I am my father's son."

"You should go," the Avatar stated with certainty.

"I will try to do as much as possible from here first. Uncle Iroh said that I should give them the image of a healthy and balanced leader before trying to approach them in any other way. To show them that the war is over, once and for all. But I tried doing some other things in the meantime. I have invited the leaders of the North and South Water Tribes. They're going to come in three weeks. And I requested a hearing from the Earth King. I still got no reply."

"Have you talked to Bumi?" Aang asked.

Zuko frowned, remembering King Bumi's scary and crazy presence. "I… I'd rather leave that to my uncle. They're both in the Order, so I bet they are talking occasionally."

Aang realized Zuko was somewhat scared of his childhood friend, Omashu's king, but didn't comment on it. This wasn't the reason he was here for.

"How are things in Ba Sing Se?" Zuko inquired, not wanting to let the silence fill the room for too long.

"Everyone knows of the war now. They speak freely of it. But the Dai Li are roaming free. The Earth Kingdom soldiers didn't manage to capture them all. So they're still able to move around. I just hope they aren't dangerous to anyone now that they have no leader."

"I will send my men to look out for them," Zuko assured him. "How is everyone? Sokka, Katara and Toph?"

"They're doing great. Enjoying the life in the big city. They'd all grown tired of running and flying on Appa to get away from things all the time. Although I think that Appa doesn't like sitting in **(in a stable. Not on honey.)** a stable all day long. I was thinking of visiting the Western Air Temple soon."

"Are you sure that this is a good idea? You know there's nothing but crumbling stones there, right?"

"I know," Aang said, trying not to picture it inside his head. The memories of it were enough.

"But you believe there's more, don't you?" After spending a while with the young Avatar, it wasn't difficult for Zuko to see the way his mind worked.

"I hope there is," the Airbender agreed.

"Aang, I hate being the one to say this to you, but you'll simply be disappointed. My great-grandfather killed all the Airbenders. There's nothing for you to find."

"I don't believe that. Even if all of them are gone, there must be more. Airbending scrolls maybe. Or more animals. I found Momo. There could be more Flying Lemurs. Momo wasn't born out of thin air! Or Flying Bisons. How could they all just vanish? It's not logical."

"Aang. Please. Don't go hunting down a daydream. You know the world is not like it was a hundred years ago."

"I was hoping you'd understand, Zuko," he murmured, feeling overwhelmed by disappointment.

"I am just being realistic, Aang. You visited the temples, you saw it for yourself. You know I'm sorry and that if I could I'd turn time back and make sure the Airnomads were still alive, but I can't. And not even the Avatar can **(using can't here at the end of the sentence is a double negative)**."

"I am leaving for the Earth Kingdom," Aang announced, wanting to bring this conversation to an end. "I **(I works better at the beginning of this sentence!)** will take note of the areas with issues and try to calm the spirits. Tell the Order, okay?" he said, defeated.

"Are you okay?" Zuko asked him.

Aang, with his back turned at the new Firelord, looked up. "You should open those curtains. This place looks really menacing with everything shut. Thanks for seeing me again, Zuko." Aang bowed his head slightly and placed his open palm on top of his fist, imitating the Fire Nation's flame like salute.

Before Zuko could say another word, the Avatar was out of the room, leaving a small gust of air swirling in the empty space behind him.

"Is everything okay, sire?" a guard asked, peeking from the door into the throne room. He was taken by surprise by the Avatar's rushed departure.

"Yes. Everything's okay," Zuko said, rubbing his scarred eye tiredly. He couldn't help but wonder about what he told Aang. He was right about the Airbenders, but he was still wondering if he had hurt his friend.

Aang had been flying around on his glider for hours, riding every wind current he came across. He had been circling the Fire Nation, avoiding landing on Ember Island, where he'd left Appa to rest from the long travel. In the distance, he could make out Roku's Island, well hidden under a thick layer of black clouds.

Feeling alarmed by the sight, Aang flew lower, almost reaching the sea's surface as he approached the sable-coloured chunk of earth. It had been a few months since he set his foot on the previous Avatar's home island. The last time he was here, Aang had entered the spirit world and had been shown Roku's past. And here he was again, this time a fully realized Avatar, having brought an end to everything Roku had been prevented from doing himself.

The Airbender touched the land and, clutching his staff tightly in his hand, he ran towards the crater. He created a wind current behind him, pushing himself forward and aiding him to run faster. Thick puffs of black smoke surrounded the island's taller mountaintop like a halo. Aang felt scared for a second, remembering the last time the volcano on the island had erupted. Because of Sozin, the Firelord who started the war against the other three nations, Roku had died in the explosion, trying to stop the volcano's rage and save his wife and the other villagers. Tremors shook the earth, reminding Aang he should hurry up. With shift movements he used his staff to create air swipes that cleared the smoke temporarily, allowing him to get a better view of the crater's pointed tip.

"Oh, no," Aang whispered to himself, realizing the volcano was waking again.

The opening on the top of the mountain glowed a menacing orange, a forewarning to steer clear of it. Aang snapped his glider open again and blew hard on the lava encrusted terrain, giving himself the needed push to get higher. Avoiding the pumice and dust that was filling the air, he flew higher and landed on a small, stable-looking boulder a few feet under the crater. He placed his staff on the ground and whipped the sweat off his forehead. He had never been anyplace this warm; even the dessert seemed like a cooler place at the moment.

The smoke had gathered again around the mountaintop, making the air around Aang asphyxiating. As the wind blew, cinder kept getting in his eyes, making it difficult for him to see. The air was heavy with the smell of sulphur and he felt his lungs fill with it. He started coughing and fell on his knees.

Aang tried to focus. Katara's face flashed in front of him. He remembered when they'd first gotten to the Fire Nation, how he was pulled to school by some Fire Nation soldiers. He remembered the secret dance party he had thrown to the students afterwards. The dance Katara and he shared. She had been moving beautifully, like a gracefully, blue-eyed dragon. He couldn't mess up now. Katara would be waiting for him to get back. They would all be waiting for him.

He stood up and the ground shook violently. He planted his feet on the ground and tried to feel the earth underneath him, just like Toph had shown him. The ground quavered again, this time more than before. Aang clenched his teeth and instantly knew what he should do. Using his Earthbending, he caused the tips of the crater to rise** (here involves your tense. Rise sounds better. You can insert up if you want, but rise works here either way)** over the opening and close, creating a sharp corner on the end, like a huge rose thorn. The island stilled for a while and the smoke began clearing on its own. But just as soon as Aang turned his back to the crater, the surface of the rock started forming cracks that glowed red with heat. Steam rose from them, making an ear-piercing shrieking sound.

"Oh uh…" Aang said, his eyes widening.

The cracks caused the stones to shatter and crumble down to the inside of the mountain, mingling with the sizzling lava and melting away. Small rocks flew in the air, striking the land with loud cracks. Aang mechanically redirected the wind around him and shielding himself from the rain of rocks. After a few minutes of keeping this up though, he began growing tired and let his guard down for a split second, to take a breath. A large stone hit his back, knocking him to the ground.

He slowly managed to focus on his surroundings and blinked a few times to adjust his vision. He used a small current of air to get onto his feet and looked up. He was noticeably lower on the mountain, which was shaking twice as bad as before. Just then, Aang decided he had no other choice. This explosion could prove to be destructive for every part of the Fire Nation.

The familiar sensation of getting into the Avatar state crept over his limbs, like a light tingle. He emptied his mind, letting go of everything that bound him to this world. He felt the guidance of all the previous Avatars, connecting as one into his body. With a single blow, the dark smoke receded once and for all. The earth under his feet began to give out, slipping lower and lower. He kicked his foot, forcing a square, stone pillar to break through the frozen lava. He made a leap just in the nick of time, before landing into the sea along with a large mass of boulders, which caused a colossal wave to rise. Aang took advantage of the water's force, bending it to climb even higher. The saltwater licked the side of the volcano, but it wasn't enough. The earth shook violently one more and the volcano hurled a new cloud of sulphur and stones in the air.

The Avatar took a deep breath and his feet lifted off the ground. He enclosed himself in a sphere made of air and he let the previous incarnations of his take charge. He felt the spirit of all the Avatars prior to him bend the seawater around him and an incredible surge of energy flowed through his body. A gigantic wall of water lifted, covering everything, even the sun for a second, before coming crashing down on the island.

A long screech echoed as the lava froze into the crater. Aang's body touched the soaked ground and his knees gave out as he returned to being his real self. He took a few minutes to calm his breathing and regain his powers. The atmosphere was clearing and the sky was turning back to its previous, dark blue shade. The stars began to shine now that the smoke was dissipating.

The young Avatar reached for his glider and flew down, to the beach. Everything was soaked and slippery, shinning under the moon's silvery beams. Right then, it dawned to Aang that this would be a good time to ask for Roku's advice. He may have stopped the volcano, but he shouldn't have come here in the first place. Especially without telling nobody. His friends back in Ba Sing Se didn't know where he was at all. He knew he shouldn't have allowed his confusion get the best of him this way. He sat on the ground with his legs crossed and focused all his thoughts on his past life.

_Roku? _Aang asked inside his head. _Roku, can you hear me?_

The imposing figure of the tall Firebender took form inside his mind with Fang, his red dragon, by his side. _Yes, Aang?_

_I need help_, Aang explained.

_But you have already decided what you want to do_, Roku stated, stroking Fang's head. _Maybe a ride on Fang's back is all you need. It might help you clear your head and see what you have really opted._

_You think so?_

_There's only one way to find out. _Roku pushed up his robes and rode Fang's slender neck. _Hop on._

Aang obeyed Roku and hugged tightly Fang's neck, gripping on his hard scales. Fang instantly took flight and Aang knew his physical form was left behind for good. He looked back at Roku's Island, only to see a boy with an arrow tattoo on his head, legs crossed, dressed in yellow, growing smaller and smaller, until he became nothing but a tiny dot on a black piece of land.

_Your body isn't going anywhere, Aang. Now look ahead. What do you see?_

Aang snapped his attention to the view stretching under his feet. They were flying over the Western Air Temple, hidden underneath the edge of a cliff at the north of the Fire Nation. Fangs flew closer to the sea level, allowing them a full view of the peculiar buildings. The Western Air Temple was one of a kind. Unlike the other three Airbending temples, this one was built upside down, making it difficult to access lest you were not an Airbender yourself. The rooftops, or roofbottoms, considering the way the temple was built, were in the same fashion as the rooftops in the big cities of the Earth Kingdom, only they were coloured grey instead of green.

Aang remembered a friend of his who used to live there, Yuki. When he'd first visited the temple, the attendant monk there, had assigned her to give Aang a tour around. He shook of the thoughts before they darkened his heart with sadness again. Yuki, like all his other Airbending friends, were no more.

Aang remembered how they were all hiding there right after the invasion at the day of the Eclipse. Some spots were still scorched by Combustion Man's, or how Sokka liked to call him, Sparky Sparky Boom Man, beams had hit the grey stone.

_Why are we here?_ Aang asked Roku.

_You tell me. Fang is listening to _you_ right now; I just came along._

_I don't know…_ Aang admitted.

_Are you sure that you really don't?_

Aang shrugged, looking around sceptically. _I was thinking of that temple… _All _the temples actually. I wanted to pay another visit to this one before returning to Ba Sing Se. But this doesn't matter, right?_

_Everything that you think of matters, Aang._

_What does that mean?_

Roku smiled enigmatically. _We should be heading back, Aang. It's getting very late. You should go home._

_But… I have more questions._

_And when the time comes, they will all be answered._

Before Aang could realize what exactly was happening, he was able make out the dark mass of Roku's Island nearing. The red dragon gently touched down at the beach. The waves were licking the shore, almost reaching Aang's body as the tide lured it in.

_You will come to realize that you learned more than you can see now from this ride, Aang_, Roku said, before fading into the Spirit World with Fang right behind him. Aang sighed, and with Roku's words still in his mind, he entered his body.

To his surprise, he felt well rested, as if he had taken a nap at his comfortable bed in Ba Sing Se. He instantly caught hold of his staff, and opening his glider, he took off.


End file.
